What About Magdalene?
by Crystalkei
Summary: What should Simon and Kaylee name the baby?


Disclaimer: I own nothing…really you should see my house, I own nothing. I'm poor. Right, so Joss is the guy I would follow to hell and he owns it all. I am just playing in his verse, with his dinosaurs. Now, people aren't joking when they say feedback is like crack…please, be my dealer. And thanks to my queen beta…Taryn!

And "What about Magdalene, it was in the bible." Kaylee started.

"I really have no interest in naming our child from the bible." Simon retorted. They were lying in bed, both on their sides facing each other. Simon had read that for better circulation Kaylee should always sleep on her left side. Kaylee thought it was silly, but did it to appease him.

"George, I had an uncle named George."

"I had a fish named George, he died when I was seven." Simon followed.

Kaylee pursed her lips, "Ya know, this would be easier if we knew what we was getting. Darn kid! Why can't he/she just turn to the camera?"

"Must be shy, like me. Will you teach the baby to be outgoing and happy like you? I don't want it to be shy like me." He really didn't wish his introversion on anyone.

"How bout Fester? I had a cousin named Fester."

"You really had a cousin named Fester? Bacteria likes to fester. It means make pus. Why would anyone call their son Fester? Did they not like this kid?" Simon wondered.

"Huh? That what fester means? Never knew. I'll have to tease him bout it next time I see him. Okay, you're turn, you thinka one…a girl's name." Kaylee was enjoying this game.

"Gertrude."

Kaylee couldn't hold back the laugh, not a little giggle, a big one, if they had still been in Kaylee's bunk, the Captain would have banged the bulkhead to quiet her down.

"It was my grandmother's name, she was my favorite, she named me." He was serious, Kaylee thought he was trying to lighten the mood, the look he was giving her, he looked wounded. Then, he broke, he too started to laugh. She loved it when he laughed. After all this time, she still got butterflies when he laughed. "Now who's an easy mark?"

"Is there really a Grandma Gertrude?"

"No, one named Eva, the other Millicent. Neither of them cared for River or I. They were very old; children had no place in their homes." He was still laughing a bit. Wiping tears from his eyes. He was so proud of himself.

"You didn't have to lie, you could have gone with Millicent, I woulda believed Millicent." She replied. She didn't think it was nearly as funny. But, he was still smiling that swai smile. Kaylee like that.

"You believed Gertrude."

"Sure, if you say so" Kaylee steered the conversation back. "You didn't really take your turn, so c'mon…what's it gonna be, girl's name?"

"I like Portia. It's from Shakespeare." He had finally gotten ahold of himself enough to reply.

"Shakespeare was always killin people off, tho. You don't like George coz a your fish, we can't name a kid Portia for the same reason. This baby gonna live good an long. No Shakespeare curse hangin o' it's head." She stated. He moved his hand from her hip to her face, touching her cheek.

"This baby will live long, don't worry, I will do everything to take care of the two of you." Simon leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I love you. Bao bei."

"Love you, too Ai ren."

"Okay, now you go. Boy's name." Simon snapped back to playful.

"What about Pagoda?"

"Why would I name my child after a building?" He didn't like it.

"Your sister's name is River…you throwin stones?" Kaylee chided.

Simon knew she wasn't serious, she had a twinkle in her eye. "I didn't name my sister, thank goodness really, because I wanted her to be named Baby No-Hair." He laughed at the memory of his younger self seeing River for the first time.

"Now, there's a name a kid can really stick with. I guess River ain't so bad." This was not going anywhere. But they enjoyed doing it. It was a way to share their excitement over this blessing.

"Wait! How could I have been so stupid?! I can do an amnio! We can know what the baby is!" Simon rolled over and put his feet on the floor. He went to take Kaylee's hand. "Come on, I am just going to put a needle into your stomach, retrieve some fluid and do a genetic test. Then I can tell the sex of the baby!"

"Cap't won't take to you runnin' about his ship starkers." Kaylee saw his blush, head to toe, as he grabbed some pants.

He kissed her on the forehead, "Be right back."

Kaylee rolled over. He would want to poke, she didn't mind at first, but six months into this pregnant thing and she could see why River had an aversion to needles. It would be nice to know, though. Then she could decide what to paint on the walls of the next room. It had been River's but Kaylee moved outta her bunk so River could stay there. She and Simon had moved into his old room with the idea that it would be best to put the baby in River's old room. That way a screaming kid was far enough away from Mal that he couldn't be too upset about there being a baby on his ship.

Maybe barn animals, no wait, Noah's Ark, in memory of Book. That sounded like a good plan for a baby.


End file.
